With advance of technology nowadays many types of cleaning devices also are built with automation and intelligence capability. Most families also prefer to purchase multi-functional cleaning devices. Dust suction device is the most commonly seen household cleaning device. However, the conventional dust suction device generally is bulky in size and difficult for storing. Moreover, it usually generates very high decibel noises during dust suction operation. To resolve these problems automatic dust suction devices (such as iROBOT) have been developed and marketed. iROBOT is compact in size and can function without human control, hence can overcome the aforesaid problems. But while the conventional iROBOT can suck the dust, due to its design limitation it has difficulty to suck fine hairs or other small particles. To address this concern, a remote control dust suction device has been proposed that includes a flat disk, a roller means and a remote control means. The roller means has a sticking roller at the bottom of the flat disk. When a drive means of the remote control dust suction device is activated and the remote control dust suction device moves to do dust suction operation the sticking roller touches the floor surface at the same time to stick hairs on the floor. However, when the remote dust suction device moves on uneven floor surface the sticking roller cannot adjust to suit the uneven floor surface, hence operation of the remote control dust device is affected or cleaning task is incompletely executed.